


A Cap'ns Tale

by 9lunala_lovegood9



Category: origanal works
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9lunala_lovegood9/pseuds/9lunala_lovegood9





	

The Cap’ns Tale of Woe  
By Allyssa Stevenson  
1/13/17  
That Sunday started like any other day…  
We were preparing to leave for the exotic Mediterranean where we would get our fill of the many riches to be found there. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a girl weeping who couldn’t have been more than 16. She was with a young man who had recently joined our crew. I think he was called John, yes, Young John. They appeared to be arguing. I brushed it off and turned back to my work, thinking it was the usual fight - new sailor leaving for the sea, never to think of home again… or so I thought. I was trying to ignore the obviously private conversation, but I couldn’t help overhearing the girl asking Young John why she couldn’t go with him! Could you imagine a girl sailing with the men!?! Besides being simply ludicrous, THAT would just be begging for all sorts of bad luck, I think slightly appalled. “The audacity, her father ought to have taught her better,” I muse, mumbling to myself as I head back to my sweet mistress, my beloved ship “Calliope.” I tried to focus solely on setting sail with my crew of trustworthy men, but instead my stomach sinks, a dark foreboding cloud of fear creeps into my heart chilling my very soul.  
With six uneventful days out to sea; the waters were calm, the wind in our sails and we were well on our way. It was now Friday the 13th, the uneasiness had been slowly growing stronger. “Cap’n!” the men shouted for me. Quickly I reached the top deck to see the crew surrounding the girl I had seen before with Young John. My gaze fell upon the girl sprawled on the deck when I realized that this must be why I’d felt so uneasy. I looked past the confused guilt ridden face of Young John to my first and best mate, Lieutenant Jameson waiting for an explanation as to why there was a woman on board? “James?” Jameson answered, “Aye, we’ve just found this ‘wee lass doing her best hiding below in the Galley. What say we do with her, Cap’n?” I look across the top of the crew, willing myself not to see the utter terror that clutched their superstitious hearts written in the lines etched in their weather beaten faces. The girl lay bound crumpled at their feet, her blazing red hair splayed about her in curls and ringlets as tightly wound as a tangled crown of roses and thorns. She slowly lifted her eyes to stare into my own but what I saw reflected there bore no fear of ANY man. Her crystal blue green eyes were as deep and dark as any ocean torn by the tempest of a storm and just as angry. Her anger was so sudden and startling that I took a step back, gasping as though the air had been sucked from my chest. “Cap’n?” James didn’t see what I saw in her eyes but as a good 1st Mate he preemptively knew what my orders HAD to be… and so did she.  
I knew in the very depths of my heart that this was wrong in every way possible but I had to do it… I HAVE to do it… I HAVE TO protect my ship and my men! I turn to James and slowly nod, “Throw her to the sea.”  
Silence…  
A dark melody is being sung from the gathering mist. I look around. Where did my crew go? Where is James?  
Where am I?  
Looking over the rail of my beloved Calliope, I see “her” swaying gently in the waves with her blazing crown of curls swimming tenderly around her head. Her eyes… still hauntingly beautiful, grinning hungrily up at me like a shark facing down its next meal. I look over my shoulder and call to James… 

That Sunday started like any other day…


End file.
